


Wrap Party Games

by deebeenightshade



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotic Hypnosis, Fart Fetish, Fart Sniffing, Farting, Farts, Hypno Slave, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Draining, Public Humiliation, Sex Slave, facesitting, male submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeenightshade/pseuds/deebeenightshade
Summary: A rather rambunctious after-party following the wrap of "Avengers: Infinity War" culminates in a noxious contest between some of the actors.Written and originally uploaded July 8th, 2018.





	Wrap Party Games

The wrap party for Infinity War had been in full swing for hours now, everyone was in high spirits after coming to the end of a chaotic and intense shoot. It was quite a sight, the club packed wall to wall with some of the most attractive and talented people in showbiz. Champagne was flowing, the stacked buffet table was better described as a banquet, it was like a dream.  
Suddenly, the music dimmed and a spotlight illuminated the stage. Cheers of excitement erupted through the place as seven figures walked on to the stage. The lights adjusted to reveal the stars that brought life to Spider-Man, Iron-Man, Black Panther, Thor, Captain America, Winter Soldier and Star Lord. The men smiled waved at the crowd, feeling half embarrassed laughing but laughing hysterically at what they had drunkenly planned to do.  
“Hello, all you beautiful people out there,” the WWI Captain was the one holding the mic, “I’m you’re M.C.U. M.C. for the night, Cap Amp.”  
Chris continued with a few more weak puns, met with laughter and applause from his very buzzed co-stars.  
“Alright, for those of you who don’t know what we’re doing now, these handsome fellows have agreed to participate in a little competition. Tonight we’re going to find out which Avenger is the most powerful farter.” The announcement was met with a mixture of laughter, cheers and confusion. “Our junior teammate over hear has been nominated as our judge,” he continued, lifting Peter Parker’s arm in the air, “he’ll be bravely lending his nose to this noble mission.” It was clear to everyone by this point that he wasn’t joking.  
“First up, give a respectful hand to your your boss, the legendary Mr. Iron-Man,” Robert waved gave a cheeky smirk and a wave, he was certainly not as invested as his colleagues in this strange game but is always first to join in the fun. “Okay, guys, get into position and let’s find out if Tony Stark’s gas is as strong as his suits.”  
Tom dropped to his knees in front of his on-screen mentor as he turned his back to him and bent over slightly. Tom crawled closer to Robert’s meaty behind as Chris stuck his hand between his legs, resting the microphone on this iron-balls. Robert may have been regretting this slightly, he just hoped nobody was recording this. After a few seconds he let go a respectable ripple and Tom breathed in the Stark-Stench.  
The crouching lad let out a moan of enjoyment, as the host waited for his response.  
“It was good, it was kinda sweet,” Tom gave his first verdict, grinning and biting his lip, his cheeks turning as red as his costume. As the room was booming with applause, Tom took a quick glance at the other four actors still waiting in a line just to pump ass gas into his pretty face. He couldn’t believe his luck, his heart jumped out of his chest when Chris Pratt suggested the farting competition and thought he’d died and gone to heaven when he was nominated as the pig. He’d been turned on by these magnificent males since day one and had been jerking his cock raw at the idea of being used by them ever since. He was glad kneeling down was hiding his rock hard boner, for now at least.  
“And next up,” Chris continued with, “the most successful member of the MCU family, I give you the Black Panther.” The statement was met by a few joking groans as Tom crawled up to the next contender. “He may have made us a lot of money, but how much gross has his farts got?” Chris was wasted.  
Chadwick grabbed Tom by the back of his head and pressed his nose right up to his ass and ripped a mighty fart without hesitation. Chadwick was clearly much louder than Roberts despite being muffled by Tom’s delightful cries and went on for just a few seconds. He let go and spun back around, leaving Tom stunned and euphoric. “That was amazing!” he shouted.  
“Okaay,” Chris was equally taken aback by the rough play by the King of Wakanda, he was clearly a pro, “next up, we have the powerful God of Thunder. Let’s see if he can produce an earth-shaking rumble.”  
Tom was still high from his last hit, he was pulled by the muscular Australian and pushed down to the ground, laid down on his back for Chris Hemsworth to squat over his face, ready to be used as a literal fart-cushion. After an impressive build-up, the blonde hunk only managed a brief puff of hot air.  
The audience, now fully embracing the humor of the game, cried “BOO!” in disappointment. Yet, it didn’t take long for the small but pungent whiff to reach the other Chris and his contestants. The Prince of Asgard started laughing wickedly as he felt his victim bucking and struggling underneath him, pushing at his muscular ass.  
The Spider was finally released from his trap, still choking on the rancid wind forced upon him.  
“Well, thank goodness we’re over halfway done,” the host said covering his nose. “Next up, we have the best friend a century old soldier could have.” He playfully grabbed a handful of his co-star’s ass, “we all know how many shots this fine behind has taken from the good Captain. Let’s see how well it fires back.”  
Tom was dizzy but holding up, he managed to crawl over to Sebastian Stan who had his hands round his ankles. He pressed his nose up against the penultimate posterior. Everyone looked on in amazement as Sebastian blew an enormous fart, clocking in well over 2 minutes, the whole room was impressed.  
“Woah!” is all Tom could muster, he was unbelievably horny by this point and was so sad that the show was almost at an end.  
“Last up, we have the sponsor of our little contest, give it up for Star Lord, I don’t know how he can possibly follow that, but the Guardians have surprised us all in the past. Are you ready?”  
“I was born ready!” replied the third Chris. The room gasped in shock as the last contestant dropped his trousers and bared his back side to the crowd and let out the loudest fart anyone had ever heard.  
It kept going, the seemingly endless supply of warm musky gas filled the hall, reaching everyone in it. Everyone became intoxicated by the stream of air flowing from Pratt’s bottom. Their eyes became heavy as the power and potency of his fluids filled their very beings, eventually the all-star bodies collapsed to the floor. Tom fell forward directly between Chris’ ass cheeks. The hot air was now blowing directly into Tom’s mouth, down his throat, and deep into his soul.  
Chris just kept going, nobody could say how long. Maybe an hour, taking all the pleasure he could from his strange gift.  
When the lengthy moment finally came to an end, Chris took a moment to bask in his own majestic essence before opening his eyes. He pulled his trousers back up, grabbing the microphone from Chris Evan’s unconscious hand and walking to the front of the stage.  
“I think it’s only right that I give you an explanation, even though none of you will remember it,” Chris announced to the sleeping audience, “I realized I had this… powerful ability inside of me some years ago. I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment to take full advantage of it. The guys weren’t to keen on the idea of a farting contest at first, they thought it was silly and a little twisted. But, you see, a few quick silent spurts are usually all I need to get my way. I mean, just how did a little known supporting player in a TV show become one of the most desirable film stars in the world, seemingly overnight? Oh, I’m getting sidetracked, that’s a story for another time. What’s going to happen to you all, is you’re all going to wake up, with an insatiable thirst for sexual release, hornier than you ever thought possible. It’s going to be quite a sight, not that you’ll remember that either, you’ll just be feeling a little hungover and like you’ve had the best night ever.”  
Chris turned to face Tom, still balancing on his knees, drooling and staring senselessly at Chris. “Tom,” he continued, “you on the other hand had a direct hit. I’m afraid you won’t have a clear thought in your head for, oh, a few weeks at least. I’m going to have to take you home with me and take care of you until your fully recovered.” Tom’s new Guardian picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, slapping his tight arse in the process, “Oh dear, look at all that mess you’ve made in your pants. I’m afraid we’ll have to leave right now and get you cleaned up. And no need to worry about a change of clothes, you won’t be needing them for a while.”  
Chris carefully stepped over everyone, twink in tow. He looked back at his accomplishment as he reached the door. “Oh, I guess it’s a given that I won. Oh well, we’ll call you my trophy-boy.” He kicked the door open and left, a champion.


End file.
